Descendants one-shorts
by MiaRussell
Summary: Here are some one-shorts about the characters in Descendants 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter one- The kings back

**This is my first Descendants One-Short and someone gave me the idea and i tried very hard to make it work. I think (for a first time) its okay and i hope in the future i can improve but i just really like the idea and i thought it was a fun take on the movies.**

 **I haven't read the books so some of the one-shorts i do may not be accurate but i tried to find the basic of the books but not to much so it spoils it for when i do read them. But anyway thank you for reading and i hope you like it :).**

"Mackenzie" The purple haired girl called after her daughter as they raced down the wooden halls of the castle. Old pictures of past rulers littered the wood panelling as the mother and daughter played their favourite game. Tag and like always, Mackenzie, the youngest daughter of the royal couple Mal Bertha Beast and Benjamin Florin Beast, was winning. Her mother had several excuses as to why she was losing, one being that she was trying to be a good mother and the other one being that she had just given birth to a baby boy less then a month ago.

The King had been gone for the last week, having to go to the Isle Of The Lost to over look the last kids going over to Auradon until the Isle of The Lost can be officially named 'a childless prison' to all villains. To say Ben missed his wife was a understatement, he was just realising how much he loved her, the way her lips curved into a smile when he walked into the room, the way her breathing relaxed when he held her in his arms, or simply the way her eyes sparkled when little Mackenzie walked into the room with her dad in toe when she woke up. Everything about his queen was beautiful and enchanting, it was hard for him to look away but he knew that he had to leave at some point to return to his kingly duties after his son, Charle, was born.

Mackenzie was very different to her brother. Mackenzie was a very energetic three year old toddler, a trait Mal blamed Evie for as Mackenzie and her auntie spend much of the young princesses time together, designing outfits or playing with Evie's one year old baby girl, Evangeline. Mackenzie's hair was a light purple shade that was long and messy, like her dads animal-like hair. Her face was littered with faint freckles that were hidden well over her pale skin, her light green eyes were the exact replica of her mum's eyes and her cute button noes always scrunched up when the toddler was thinking like both her parents did. But everyone who meet the young princess would instantly compliment Mal for how much Mackenzie looked like her, and it was true.

Mal ran quickly through the halls of the castle, having her daughter in her eyesight as the respectable queen ran faster. Once she reached her daughter, the mother scooped her daughter up in her arms and twirled around, enjoying the sound of the toddlers laugh echoing through the halls.

"Mama, stop it Mama" the young toddler laughed as her mother began to blow raspberries on the girls stomach. The mother began to stop spinning, still holding her daughter as the toddler wrapped her legs around her mothers waist and placed her head on her collarbone. "Momma" The toddler asked as Mal swayed side to side.

"yea baby girl" Mal replied as she placed a quick kiss onto the top of her daughters head

"whens daddy coming home ?" Mackenzie asked. Mackenzie may of been three but she was smart, she never missed a detail in anything which meant that in some cases she asked her mother questions that the toddler was too young to understand.

"soon, he is doing some very important work" Mal explained. Mackenzie nodded as she placed her head back on Mal's collarbone trying to sleep as her mother rocked her side to side.

"Mal, Mal" a voice called out for the mother who recognised the cheerfulness in the tone right away.

"I'm here Evie" Mal called back, being as quite as possible to not wake the sleeping child in her arms. Evie came running through one of the doors of the corridor, frantically looking around until her eyes landed on the queen and sleeping princesses. Evie was wearing her traditional blue dress that was covered in a elegant lace design that she hand stitched. The dress stopped at her knees, showing off her blue dolly shoes (she stopped wearing heels the moment she found out she was pregnant with Evangeline), her hair was tied into a elegant top bun making her look even more grown up then she already was.

"he's home" Evie said simply, Mal gasped with surprise. _He wasn't supposed to be back for another week_ she thought excitedly. Mal smiled at her best friend as she reached out her arms to take Mackenzie, which Mal gladly did.

"Be careful. He will explain the whole situation and then talk" Evie suggested as rocked Mackenzie like Mal was doing before. Mal smiled at her best friend, before taking off in a run down the halls. As the queen was running she reached up and took her hair out of the neat bun it was once in, running her hand through the lose curls of her long purple locks. She knew that Ben loved her no matter what but this was the first time they would be seeing each other in a week so Mal didn't want to look any different to when he left.

Mal slowed to a stop as the large doors of the throne room came into view. After sorting her hair out and straightening out her long purple dress, she signed deeply before opening the grand doors to the throne room. The grand room was filled with blue and gold banners hanging from the balconies, the large windows let the evening sun light shine through the glass and onto the gold throne's at the back of the room. Mal entered the room, the guards bowing to their queen as she regally walked past them, and set her eyes on a tall brown haired man in the centre of the carpet that flowed down the middle of the throne room. The man had his back to Mal, giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him.

Mal nodded her heads to the guards that lined the room, signalling to them for them to leave the royal couple alone and they followed the order, leaving the room.

"You know its very rude to ignore your queen" Mal told her husband who quickly turned around and smiled at his wife, taking in her beauty. "what no kiss ?" she asked him as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms comfortably around his neck.

"I have something to tell you" Ben says as he places his hands on his wife's waist

"whatever it is it can wait. I haven't seen my husband in a week" Mal repiled

"It's important" Ben starts as Mal interrupted him by pressing a long and loving kiss onto his lips. Ben tightened his grip on Mal's waist as she balanced on her tip toes, tightening her grip around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

"I love you" she mumbles against his lips after they broke away for air.

"I love you too" he says rubbing her noes with hers making her look at him with those innocent eyes he would always get lost in.

"whats so important then ?" Mal asked after a minute of gazing into each others love-filled eyes

"You know how we were just doing one last look around the Isle before leaving ?" Ben asked and Mal nodded "well, one of the villains had a child that we didn't see until today"

"who ?" Mal asked, a little taken back by the news

"Ursula" Ben said simply making Mal gasp. Apart from Maleficent, Ursula was the most feared villain on the Isle, her fear only growing once Mal had left and defeated her mother. Her merciless treatment of the younger villains made her one to never be messed with and even Mal followed that rule after her first encounter with the evil octopus. The first meeting with Ursula ended with Mal having scars on her back, arms and legs that lucky Evie was able to cover with makeup, from her tentacles and bruises covering the rest of her body that took months to properly heal.

"how old is the child ?" Mal whispered, unable to hold back a tear at the thought of what that child must of went through.

"same age as Mackenzie" Ben muttered

"where is she ?" Mal asked Ben

"The Guards have her"

"Guards" Mal interrupted Ben as she called out. Two guards entered the room wearing their shinny armour and swords connected to their hips and bowed to the royal couple.

"Yes your majesty" One of the guards spoke

"Please bring me Ursula's daughter, i want to meet her" Mal told the guards who nodded before bowing again and leaving the room.

"Are you sure ?" Ben asked causing Mal to look back at her husband

"i need to meet her" Mal said as the doors open again to show the same two guards standing between a young girl. The small girl had dark coloured skin but you could clearly see the green/ purple bruises that covered her bare arms and legs, her brown eyes seemed to scan the room before landing on the royal couple who sent a warm smile towards the toddler for her to shake her head and turn her attention to her ripped shoes. Her hair was a teal colour and the long braids reached the bottom of her back.

"Thank you guards" Mal thanked. The guards bowed and excited the room, closing the door behind them to leave the royal couple alone with the toddler. Mal removed her arm from around Ben's waist and walked over to the girl, stopping between her husband and toddler because she stepped away from the queen.

"Hello, i'm Mal" The queen said as she bent down to be the same level with the girl.

"Uma" the toddler muttered in response, not taking her eyes off of her shoes.

"That is a beautiful name" Mal comments

"Not really, mummy says its an ugly name for me" Uma mutters

"Well, i think its beautiful" Mal replies making the young girl smile, looking through her eyelashes to see the queen. Uma gasped as she saw the colour of Mal's hair.

"Your hair" Uma states as Mal moves some behind her ear. Uma hesitantly steps forward making Mal smile as the young girl touched the end of Mal's locks. "It's purple" Uma breathes out making Ben and Mal chuckle at the shocked look on the toddlers face.

"yea, so is my daughters" Mal tells Uma who stops running her hand through the woman's hair at the mention of Mackenzie.

"You have a... daughter ?" Uma asked as Ben walked over to the girls and placed a comfortable hand on Mal's shoulder.

"yes and a son. Mackenzie is three and Charle is a month old" Ben explains making the toddler look at the king with wonder.

"and y-y-you love them ?" Uma surprisingly asked. Mal looked up at Ben, wondering how to answer that question and make the toddler not feel sad.

"Yes, we love our children" Mal replied as Uma let a sad smile graze her lips

"and all people love their kids here ?" Uma quietly asked

"Yes, but some parents aren't very good at doing their job" Mal explains as she stands up

"Job ?" Uma asked, letting her head fall to the side in confusion.

"Ben i'm going to take Uma on a tour, i'll be right back" Mal tells her husband

"Okay, have fun" Ben said as Mal pulls Ben into a short hug before lightly kissing her husband on the lips

"I love you" Mal says against his lips before she pulled away fully

"I love you too" Ben agrees as Mal walks out the room, stopping to see that Uma hadn't moved from her place and was staring at Ben with a questioning look.

"Uma, do you want to look at the library ?" Mal asked the young girl. Uma smiled at Mal. Uma still found it weird that the royal couple loved their kids when her mother was so cruel and hurtful.

"Yes please" Uma said as she walked over to Mal who held out her hand for the little girl to take. Uma's smiled soon turned genuine when she reached up and wrapped her small hand around Mal's finger, feeling for the first time in her whole life, safe and loved by something as simple as holding someone's hand. Mal led Uma down a long corridor, filled with paintings of past rulers that Uma couldn't stop asking questions about. Uma was amazed with all the space the castle held, and there was even more room according to Mal which made Uma more shocked.

"whys your hair purple ?" Uma asked as they turned the corner of the corridor to be face to face with a large wooden door. Within the wooden frame, was beautifully carved pictures of the previous royal couple, Queen Belle and King Adam, of when they first meet along with the enchanted versions of Miss's Pot's, Lumiere and Clocksworth to name a few. Mal pushed open the door with her free hand before guiding the toddler into the room. The walls were covered in shelf's of books ranging from history to magic books, there was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling covered in light candles that cased a shadow on the corner of the room where a large arm chair with a small table and a lamp sat neatly in the corner, having one of Mal's favourite books resting open on the table.

"My mum is Maleficent so i got my mums hair when i was born" Mal explains

"Maleficent" Uma says slowly trying to say the name correctly. Mal nodded as they both walked hand in hand to the arm chair

"Yes, i came here eight years ago" Mal said "Do you want to read a book ?"

"Book ?" Uma asked as Mal sat down and picked Uma up to rest the toddler in her lap.

"Like this one" Mal explained as she picked up the book on the table next to her

"okay" Uma agreed as she snuggled closer to the daughter of Maleficent, feeling safe within Mal's arms as they were wrapped around her small body being careful of all the bruises

"Once Upon A Time" Mal started to read the book.

Soon enough Uma was half asleep in Mal's arms, listening to her read a book about a book-loving girl and how she fell in love with a scary beast who turned out to be a prince. Uma smiled warmly to herself as she heard Mal say the final words of the spectacular story

"And they lived happily ever after, the end" Mal concluded as she placed the book on the table and ran her finger through the toddlers braids.

And they did live happily ever after. Uma was adopted by the royal family soon after her arrival in Auradon and was crowned princess of The United States Of Auradon a month after her fourth birthday. Uma grew up to be a beautiful, smart and cheerful young lady something she thanks her parents and siblings for everyday since she became part of the family. She had few traits like Ursula like her love for magic, cooking and singing but overall, like Mackenzie, she was the replica of Mal.

Everyone treated Uma like part of the family, with Jane and Carlos bringing Dude and their son, Luke over to play and Lonnie and Jay bringing their twin girls Lilly and Joy over to the castle for sleepovers as the twins were some Uma's best friends. Evie and Doug would bring Evangeline over to see Mackenzie and Uma, the sisters shared a special bond with Evangeline like their mothers did.

Overall the children of the four original VK's became best friends, living their own versions of happily ever after and who knows maybe the children will cause some mischief like their parents did but who can blame them because they are all their own version of

ROTTEN TO THE CORE !

 **Hoped you liked the story. Please comment any suggestions of more stories as i really want to continue this. I will be posting on my other story "the conversation to change her life" shortly so please leave comments on that too.**

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter two- Doubts

She was broken. Damaged. Useless.

At least, that's what the two girls who constantly teased the purple haired teenage daughter of Maleficent said. It started off as simple, a nasty comment here and there but then morphed into something more crushing. Hate filled comments that made Mal want to burst into tears the moment the words left the other girls mouth but she restrained from displaying her emotions in front of them thinking that even shedding one tear would make her weak, a thing she couldn't afford to be when all of her friends relied on her.

But even the strongest of people had breaking points and Mal was no exception.

So as Mal closed the oak door of her and Evie's dorm room, she finally let the tears flow from her eyes once she saw that she was alone, Evie had gone out with Doug on a study date. Mal slid down the door, pulling her legs closer to her chest as she cried into her knee's trying to make as little sound as possible because she knew the walls of the room were thin enough to hear the cries. And Mal knew that if anyone heard her cry they would go straight to Ben or any of Mal's friends thinking that Mal was going to run away again.

"Mal, are you okay ?" a voice called out from behind the door. Mal instantly knew who it was, the voice belonged to the man she was lucky enough to call her boyfriend. Mal quickly stood up and wiped away the tears that were falling down her checks before slowly creeping the door open, just enough for Ben to see her head poking out of the room.

"I'm fine" she lied and Ben could see right through it. Instantly Ben noticed her rosy checks, her puffy and red eyes and the tear stains that ran down her face, implying that she had been crying something Mal almost never does.

"whats wrong ?" Ben asked as he stepped closer to the door making Mal slightly bring the door closer to her, just in case she couldn't hold her tears back and she had to shut the door so Ben couldn't see her break down because of some stupid teenage girls taunts.

"nothing" Mal lied again as Ben raised and eyebrow

"Mal, you can tell me anything" Ben reassured his girlfriend who smiled at his protective tone

"Not this" Mal muttered as she looked down to the ground, avoiding the look of worry Ben was giving her

"Yes you can, i'm always here for you" Ben ensured Mal as he stepped forward and slowly opened the door as Mal moved her hands from the door and griped tightly onto her own arms leaving small nail marks in her bare arms.

"It's nothing" Mal says as she steps back allowing Ben to walking fully into the room and close the door behind himself. Ben walked over to Mal, slowly placing his hands on her arms and prying her nails from her skin making her draw a deep breathe in at the contact

"If you are upset then it's something for me to worry about" Ben explains

"I'm fine" Mal mutters. Ben slowly places his finger under her chin making her look up at him, giving him the opportunity to see the tears that were threatening to spill from the green eyed teen in front of him.

"You're not. Who hurt you ?" Ben asked. Mal breaks down quickly wrapping her arms around Ben's neck as she cried into his shoulder, hating that she was displaying so much weakness in front of another person. Ben however found it really sweet until he remembered why she was crying; someone had hurt his queen, the love of his life and they didn't have any reason too. Mal was always loving and caring to anyone she meet so it confused him as to why someone would reduce her to tears. But the only thing Ben was worrying about right now was his girlfriend so he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling because she was on her tip toes.

"Hay. Iv'e got you, okay ? I'm never going to leave you, ever" Ben reassures his girlfriend

"it hurts Ben. They wont stop" Mal cries. Ben picks Mal up and walks over to her bed, gently sitting down with her in his lap. Mal cuddles up to Ben, placing her head on his shoulder as he runs his hand slowly up her bare arms, turning her cries into soft sniffles.

"what hurts ?" Ben asked once Mal had claimed down enough to talk

"They wont stop saying how i don't deserve you and that your only with me because you have to keep an eye on me so when i mess up, you will see it and send me back to the Isle with my friends" Mal sods into Ben's shoulder

"I love you. I am with you because i love you and i will always love you. No one is going to stop me loving you and i don't care how many times i am put under a love spell, i will always come back to you" Ben ensures Mal who nods slowly at the information.

"your not going to send us back" Mal mutters still a little unsure.

"never. Your my queen and i can't live without my queen" Ben replies

"I'm no queen, Ben. I'm a villain" Mal argues

"you are not a villain" Ben says sternly, making Mal lift her head to see him fully "You are the most loving, caring and overall fantastic person in the world. You have saved this kingdom more times then countable and you even changed yourself for this kingdom. If you were a villain then you wouldn't of done that"

"But why me ? Huh, why date the weak daughter of Maleficent when you could have any girl out there ? You could date and marry a perfect princess but instead you chose the broken daughter of the worst villain in the land" Mal replies "Everyone hates me here. Your dad things i'm evil, your mum is still scare of me and even Fairy Godmother flinches when i talk. I'm not stupid Ben, i do see the stares and scared looks from everyone. Even you and Evie, Jay and Carlos"

"who cares about everyone else" Ben starts

"I do" Mal exclaims "I love you Ben but everyone hates me"

"I love you too and i don't care if you were the daughter of a queen or the daughter of a villain. I fell in love if our personality not your family line" Ben explains making Mal look up at him "I will love you until the very end and no one in the world has the power to stop me from loving the most amazing girl in the world. So please, next time anyone says anything, come to me"

"okay" Mal agrees as she placed her head back on Ben's shoulder as he ran his hand through her purple hair, occasionally kissing his girlfriends head making her smile grow.

Mal could of sworn that she fall in love with Ben again after that moment. Ben did everything in his power to stop the teenage girls teasing his girlfriend anymore, he even went as far as to hold his girlfriend closer to him when they meet up in the mornings before class. And she loved the new protective side Ben was showing. The day continued as normal for everyone but the couple. They stayed in each others arms for the rest of the day and when Mal fall asleep, Ben placed her gently down on the bed and cuddled her until he too fell asleep.

Evie came back from her date when the sun started to go down and when she saw the state of her best friend and her boyfriend, Evie decided to stay at Doug's dorm so the young couple could have some privacy. And so Mal learned a very valuable lesson

It doesn't matter who your parents are or what they have done, what matters is what you have done and how you moved on from bad moments. And no matter what, your friends will always be there to help you; weather you are crying, laughing or just being normal.


	3. Chapter three- Reassurance

It was the sunniest day Auradon had seen since the start of spring two months ago and Mal was sat on the tiled bathroom floor, gazing at a white stick of plastic with a scared expression carved into her pale features. The twenty-two-year-old queen tapped her foot on the white marble tiles as she tried to find the words to call for her best friend, who was waiting patiently outside of the bathroom, holding her own new-born daughter, Evangeline, in her arms.

Mal knew that, as queen, she needed to produce an heir to the throne but it only seemed like yesterday that she was telling her best friend how nervous she was to walk down the aisle and marry Ben, whilst the blue haired princess circled the soon-to-be queen and made some last minute alterations to the large white dress that had elegant purple lace details before the doors opened and Mal walked down the aisle and towards a smiling king Ben. Mal loved those memories but one thing stood out to Mal as she gazed at the red plus sign- on those happy days she had a hole in her heart.

A whole that could only be filled with the beautiful sound of a child's laugh or the tight hugs a child may give their mother when they have had a nightmare or fallen over and injured themselves. Mal knew she wanted -needed- to be a mother to rewrite the wrongs her own mother had committed and although the queen loved the idea of being a mother- like everyone- she got scared when it came to the time, like this, where she had to put her words on paper for the whole world to see.

 _I won't be her_ Mal thought stubbornly to herself. _I will be better than she ever was._ That sentence resonated with the queen as she called out to her best friend, confidence filling her voice as she did so. Mal knew that she had her siblings, in-laws, and Ben -her Ben- by her side and that was all she needed to know to be sure that her child would be loved, cherished and adored by he or she's family.

"Yea M" Evie called back to her best friend as she rocked Evangeline side to side, smiling softly at the sleeping baby in her arms. Evie wished she could read minds and find out if Mal was pregnant or not but sadly she had to wait for the results which scared the blue haired princess. Evie knew the excitement of finding out that you are pregnant- having done it three times and panicking each time when she told Doug the good news and he fainted which always made Evie and Mal laugh as they recalled the memory. Mal had been there each time Evie gave birth or found out that she was pregnant and each time was the same reaction- a tearful smile from the queen as she pulled the blue haired princess into a tight hug.

"I need you to come in, please" Mal called back as she kept looking at the white stick in astonishment- unknowingly breaking Evie out of her thoughts before she breathed in deeply and twisted the doorknob and stepping inside the room. Evie locked eyes with her best friend and smiled widely as tears gathered in the corners of Mal's emerald green eyes.

"Is it..?" Evie trailed off as her eyes landed on the little stick in Mal's hand, squealing softly -as to not wake up Evangeline- when Mal turned it around so Evie could see the small plus sign. Evie rushed to her best friend and bent down to be on her level, pulling her into a one-handed hug as Mal cried happy tears into Evie's shoulder like Evie had done when she first found out she was pregnant five years ago.

"I'm going to be a mum" Mal cried as she pulled away and let Evie move to sit on the floor, next to the purple haired teen who was rubbing her finger over Evangeline's knuckles as the baby held onto the purple haired queen's pinkie.

"What if I mess up?" Mal whispered as she kept her gaze on Evangeline "What if I snap one day and turn into my mother? I was so happy when I found out but now... I don't know how to do it" Suddenly all the confidence washed out of Mal and left a vulnerable shell of a damaged daughter and soon-to-be mother who just wanted the best for her unborn child.

"I did it" Evie whispered back, making Mal raise her gaze away from the little baby and up to Evie who wiped away Mal's tears using her thumb "Do you know why I called Evangeline, the name I did? It was because I wanted her to know that she was as beautiful as her name is"

"Evangeline Madison Belle Queen" Mal whispered Evangeline's full name. Smiling at the middle names Evie had given her daughter in honour of the former and current queen. Belle acted like a mother to the four VK's which was the reason why all of the daughters of the VK's had the middle name 'Belle' while all the sons had the middle name 'Adam', in honour of the former king who acted like a father to all the VK's.

"I wanted my daughter to be able to look in a mirror and see someone who is beautiful, kind and independent- not like I did when I was younger. She will be able to say her name and feel proud to call the Queen Of All Of Auradon her auntie just like how this beautiful baby boy or girl will be able to wake up every morning and see the two most important people in their lives: their mum and dad.

Yes, their will be hardship and you may think that you can't do it and in some of the worst moments you may think that this child will be better off with someone else but let me tell you -as a person who has already been through all of that with Charlotte- I can tell you that it will get better" Evie reassured

"What happened with Charlotte ?" Mal asked, referring to Evie's five-year-old daughter. Evie was the first VK to have a child at the age of twenty with her husband Doug. Evie then had a son two years after Charlotte called Dillion and then finished her family two months ago when she introduced Evangeline into the world. Evangeline was followed by Lonnie and Jay's daughter called Lilliana who is only ten months younger than Charlotte, and then by Carlos' and Janes son, Noah. The only VK to not have a child was Mal but that was about to change.

"she refused to eat her vegetables because and I quote 'that is a horrible shade of green that does not match my blue dress'" Evie commented making Mal laugh as Evie mimicked the five-year-old fashionista.

"She is her mother's daughter alright" Mal laughed. "How did you get her to eat her vegetables ?"

"I -and I am proud of this- I went upstairs and got changed into a blue dress and then ate one of her green vegetables. It worked because she saw me eat it and must have thought that if I could then she could" Evie explained which caused Mal to laugh and smile at her best friend.

At first, Evie was terrified to become a mother but as Charlotte grew up and became like a smaller version of Evie, the blue-haired princess welcomed the challenges with open arms. Evie believed that if she could make her daughter believe that she was, in fact, the fairest in the land, even on the days where she had no makeup on or had some pimples, then she had succeeded in being a better mother then The Evil Queen was. Evie hated the idea of her daughter not thinking that she was beautiful like she did when Evie was growing up on the Isle, so Evie made a promise to herself that she would make sure her daughter knew that she was loved and beautiful.

"How did you become better than your mother?" Mal whispered

"My mother used to say that I was pretty but not pretty enough to get a prince. And when I came here I learned that I don't need a prince charming with a big castle and lots of mirrors- all I needed was Doug and then when Charlotte, Evangeline, and Dillion came, and I knew that all I need are those four and then I will be the luckiest person in the world" Evie explained as she looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"My mother never told me she loved me, never hugged me or kissed my check when I fell over and hurt myself. She never read to me or sung to me after I had a nightmare. You, Jay and Carlos, were the closest thing I had to a family and you looked after me. Jay was the one to make sure that no one broke my heart and Carlos was the one to show me that I was more than a pretty face and you-" Evie explained further

"I didn't do anything" Mal interrupted "I locked you in a closet full of beartraps and banished you and your mother to another part of the Isle where no one could help you for sixteen years. I was evil"

"No, you were not. You were the one to help get all the villain kids off the Isle. You were the one to help me when I wanted to quit being a princess and leave. You were the one to help Carlos propose to Jane because he was too nervous to do it himself. You helped Jay change Lilliana's diaper when Lonnie made the mistake of leaving him alone with her for a day" Evie challenged. "You may be the youngest of our group but you have protected all of us in your own special way"

"This baby will have an amazing mother and life. If you ever need anything then you have your family. Because that's what we are: a family. We may not be blood-related but you will always be my little sister, no matter how many times we fight or cry together, you will always be my baby sister" Evie reassured, reaching over and taking Mal's hand in hers.

"And you will always be my big sister" Mal replied as she placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I love you" Evie whispered as the two girls looked down at Evangeline who was still sound asleep in Evie's arms.

"I love you too" Mal replied "And I love you" Mal placed her hand on her flat stomach, smiling at the little prince or princess that was growing in her stomach.

Mal still had her worries about what type of mother she would be and Evie knew that no matter how much she reassured the purple haired queen, she would still have those fears. Mal would give birth to a beautiful daughter named Makenzie Eve Florence Beast, named after her auntie, father, and mother. Makenzie would grow up, against her parent's wishes, and become a just and fair ruler of Auradon with her best friends and parents by her side.

But for now, Mal knew that as long as she had her sister and brothers, plus her husband and in-laws, she would try and be the best mother for little Makenzie- no matter the challenges that lied ahead. Because like Evie said- Mal would always be her baby sister and that meant that Evie would protect her sister for as long as she could.


	4. Chapter four- nightmare

_Evie smiled wickedly at her supposed best friend before slapping her hard across her face, leaving a large red bruise on the girls pale skin. Jay smirked evilly at Carlos before walking over to the pale bruised face and hitting her again, making blood spit out of her face._

 _"Oh, come on, Mal. You didn't think we were really friends right ?" Carlos sneered causing Mal to look up at the three people she used to call her best friends. Jay smirked as a tear fell down Mal's face, stinging as it fell down the large purple bruise that had already started to form on Mal's check from her supposed sister._

 _"Why are you doing this ?" Mal whispered as Evie stepped in front of the two boys, acting as the leader of the group which made Mal start to shiver-knowing that Evie was the strongest out of her, Jay and Carlos._

 _"You stole my man. You became the queen and we were there to pick up the broken pieces of you when you decide that your life is so hard. You were always stepping out in the light while we were left in the shadows, doing the real work" Evie spat out_

 _"What do you mean I stole 'you man'?" Mal asked in a whispered tone making Evie smirk madly_

 _"Babe" Evie called out and a sudden door appeared where a brown-haired teenage boy walked into the room and stood next to Evie, wrapping his arm around her waist as he looked at the crying Mal with disgust._

 _"Ben" Mal called out_

 _"I can't believe I ever dated you. You are nothing more than an evil villain, just like your mother" Ben snarled making tears fall down Mal's checks._

 _"Mal, he chose me. Get over it" Evie hissed_

 _"No!" Mal shouted "I love Ben, E. I love you all and there is nothing in this world that will ever stop that" Mal walked closer to Evie and took her hand in hers, looking at the girl with pleading green eyes, "me and you were sisters, partners in crime, please I can't lose my family. You are everything I have"_

 _Evie ripped her hand from out of Mal's before smirking an evil smile that could put Maleficent to shame, as she pulled Ben closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him harshly. Ben kissed back as Mal just stood there, shaking her head as she tried to think of an explanation for all of this madness._

 _"You know Mal" Evie started once she broke from the kiss "you were always a bit too naive"_

 _After those words left Evie's mouth, the blue haired girl stepped forward and slapped Mal twice across the face, hard. Mal gasped as she stumbled back and hit the ground watching as Jay, Carlos and Ben smirked at her and Evie walked closer to her know limb body._

"No!" Mal shouted in her sleep as everyone crowded around her, trying to wake her up. Evie and Ben were sat either side of the shaking and thrashing Mal while Jay and Carlos stood at the end of the bed, worry edged on their faces at the sight of their sister's scared face.

"What do we do?" Ben asked, having not experienced this before. Evie smiled sadly at him and the boys before nodding to them, telling them she had an idea. Evie ran her hand through Mal's purple hair that was sticking to the pale girl's forehead before softly humming a song,

"And you can find me in the space between  
where two worlds come to meet.  
I'll never be out of reach cause  
you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between.  
You'll never be alone no matter where you go  
can meet in the space between.  
And nothing can stay the same.  
It's growing pains.  
Be proud of all the scars.  
They make you who you are"

Evie sang softly, smiling when Mal stopped thrashing around in her bed and stayed still, remembering the lyrics from when Mal returned to the Isle and how they helped her choose to come back to Auradon. She still had a scared face so Evie sat closer and held Mal's hand in hers "Hay, honey. It's time to get up" Evie whispered quietly and after a few short moments Mal's eyes fluttered open, showing her emerald green colouring.

"Evie?" Mal crocked out as she looked at all her friends that surrounded her.

"That's me. I am right here, like always" Evie replied sweetly. Mal looked at all her friends before remembering the nightmare.

Each slap.

Each word.

Each kiss.

Mal remembered it all.

Mal ripped her hand away from Evie's and sat up in her bed, bringing her knee's closer to her chest as she sat on the blue pillows of Ben's guest room, shaking madly as she looked at each one of her confused friends.

"Stay away" Mal muttered into her knee's making all the boys share a shared look with Evie.

"Hay, we are here to help you" Evie started looking at Ben who slowly sat up from the bed and walked closer to Jay and Carlos, letting Evie help his girlfriend. Evie moved forward a tiny bit but stopped when Mal flinched away from her.

"We are never ever going to let you go through stuff like this alone" Evie continued

"You hit me, you boys watched and B-Ben" Mal stuttered quietly making Evie look at her sister with apologetic brown eyes.

"Do you remember when we were five and you had this bad dream about a monster, hidden in our hideout and to make you feel safe, we spent a whole day looking around the hideout so you could sleep better ?" Evie asked

"Yea" Mal muttered in response

"Or the time Shrimpy decided to steal your necklace so we all went to her and demanded it back? Who was stood next to you as we fought all the smelly pirates ?" Evie asked as she smiled at her best friend who seemed to calm down more now.

"You" Mal whispered back, still unsure that the dream she had was a dream at all.

"See, we are always going to be there for you, M. I promise" Evie held out her hand and Mal looked at it hesitantly.

"You hit me. You kissed Ben. You said you didn't love me" Mal replied, tears falling down her checks. Evie had had enough of seeing her best friend be hurt and scared and pulled the purple-haired girl into a hug. Mal tried to get out of the hug but Evie held on tightly, not wanting to let her best friend go as she ran her fingers through Mal's messy hair.

"I would never hit you, okay? I would never betray our friendship and kiss your boyfriend and I will always love you okay? You are my sister, my only sister. No one will ever change that" Evie whispered to Mal who had stopped thrashing about in her arms and was instead crying into them.

"It was so real, E. It was so real and it hurt" Mal cried as she clung to her arms

"I know, honey. And I am so sorry that you had to go through that" Evie replied sweetly, tears of her own wheeling up in her chocolate brown eyes. Evie looked at the boys and nodded, informing them that they could walk closer. Ben slowly walked to the other side of the bed that the girls were sat on and sat down, being followed by Jay and Carlos who sat next to the crying girls.

"Hay, M. Look up, somebody what to say something" Evie whispered to her best friend who followed her orders and looked up to see the caring face of her boyfriend. But to the surprise of everyone, Mal didn't make one move towards Ben, instead, she turned over to Evie and whispered something to the girl that almost made the blue-haired girls heart break.

"Please don't make me, E. I can't, he kissed you and I don't want to look at him because he looked at me like I was a... villain" Mal whispered pleadingly to Evie who nodded and placed her hand on the back on Mal's head while the girl cuddled up to her best friend.

"She needs some time" Evie mouthed to Ben who nodded sadly in understanding. "Well, what about Jay and Carlos ?" Evie whispered to Mal who shook her head, no.

"I just want to be with my sister for a bit" Mal whispered to her sister who nodded and pulled Mal closer, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist as Mal hugged her sister tightly.

"She just needs a minute," Evie tells the three boys who all nod before Jay sits closer to the two girls and looks at Mal with pleading eyes

"Whatever happened I am sorry, Mal" Jay apologised "I really do love you, you will always be my little sister"

"And mine, Mal" Carlos added, smiling at his bigger sister before looking at Ben with pleading eyes "Talk to her"

"Hay Mal" Ben started. Mal looked at Ben slowly, not letting go of Evie as she looked at the saddened face of her boyfriend. Images of the nightmare flashed through Mal's mind, the haunting grin that was plastered onto Ben's face in her nightmare being as clear as the full moon that was shining through the drawn back curtains of Ben's guest room. Mal shrank lower and closer to Evie and started shaking making Ben look at Evie with scared eyes.

"Hey, honey. Ben's is not going to hurt you. You are not a villain, and you never will be" Evie whispered but Ben heard her, looking at Mal apologetically when he heard that the nightmare vision of him had called her a 'villain', something he promised himself to never call her.

Ben knew Mal had nightmares. He saw a couple of the less traumatic nightmares on the rare occasions when Mal would sleepover at Castle Beast- but they didn't have this bad of lasting impressions on the purple haired teen. Mal usually would cling onto Ben's arms, as her nightmares usually contained things to do with the teenage king, but on this stormy night, Mal looked scared as her eyes landed on Ben's caring face.

Ben shifted in his place on the bed while he twisted the beast ring on his finger making Mal look at him cautiously. Mal slowly stopped shaking and looked down at her own ring as she smiled at the memories that came flooding back- replacing the hellish memories of the past dream with the lovely memories that surrounded the beastly ring on her left hand.

Memories of her and Ben at coronation when Ben first gave her the ring while the crowds roared behind them in anticipation for the up incoming crowning of the, then, Prince Ben. Memories of the ring being placed back on Mal's finger at the top of the stairs at Cotillion while her friends were dancing and singing at the bottom of the stairs. Memories of the two sat at the Enchanted Lake, feeding each other strawberries while Mal gazed at the ring with a large smile playing at the tips of her lips.

"You had this sparkle in your eyes when we first meet" Mal told Ben who looked up from his own ring when Mal started speaking in a quiet voice, "You had the biggest smile I had ever seen even though you were inviting a couple of villain kids into your kingdom who you knew wouldn't like us at first. You stayed by my side on Family Day and made Evie a royal adviser because you trusted us -her- enough to do so.

You helped the boys with Tourney and let Evie design all of your suits because she called them 'outdated'. You even made me feel like I was normal like I was worth something. But it scared me. When someone you are taught to hate starts to be nice to you out of the blue, you get scared that they will leave or turn on you like everyone else did" Mal added as she slowly brought her hand up so she could look at the ring.

"I would look at this every day and wonder when the clouds were going to move out of your head to let you think clearly. I wondered when you would leave me. In that moment. That day. That week and all the way to a year now I have pondered the thought constantly- _when is he going to leave me? When is he going to see that I'm not good enough?_ That I will never change from being a villain like my mother" Mal continued

"Your not a villain" Evie interrupted her sister who was still snuggled in the blue-haired teen's arms. Mal looked up at her sister and smiled at her,

"There's no hiding it anymore, E. I am what I am and I am a villain," Mal argued, quietly.

"If you are a villain then I am still beauty-obsessed" Evie countered back, "If you are still a villain then Jay is still a thief and Carlos is still afraid of dogs. We changed because of you. You were brave enough to go against all those Auradonians that thought we were evil and made us feel safe" Evie reached over and held Carlos's hand in hers while Jay placed his hand on Evie's shoulder. Ben smiled at the four before taking Evie's other hand, smiling widely when she squeezed his hand in a silent attempt to say thank you.

"You are not a villain Mal" Ben reassured the teenager who was looking at him with a hit of fear hidden in her otherwise shiny green eyes, "You are the daughter of Maleficent. The same daughter of Maleficent who defeated the evilest villain in the land because she knew she was good. The same daughter of Maleficent who saved Auradon and it's king twice and will probably do it again if we need the help. The same daughter of Maleficent who faced the evil Harry Hook just to save me"

"The same daughter of Maleficent that planned to steal the wand. The same daughter of Maleficent who ran away when things got too hard to deal with. The same daughter of Maleficent who spelt the future king of Auradon because she wanted to rule" Mal argued back quickly, barely catching her breath in between words. "I know you guys want to help me but the dream just.."

"It felt real" Evie guessed which made Mal nod in confirmation. "Okay, watch this" Evie instructed as she released her hand from Carlos's and Ben's hand before she realised Mal from the hug and gently ordered Mal to sit in front of her. Mal did as Evie asked, moving to sit crossed-legged in front of her sister, brothers and boyfriend.

What Evie did next made Ben, Jay and Carlos smile in utter happiness as they watched Evie quickly start to attack Mal's ribs, making squeals of laughter escape from the purple haired girl's lips as she fell back on the bed- unknowingly giving Evie even more room to tickle. Evie laughed as Mal tried to push Evie's hands away from her ribs but gave up from Carlos and Jay started to tickle the purple haired damsel in distress who was now completely stuck.

"B-B-B-Ben" Mal squealed as Evie, Jay and Carlos smiled triumphantly to one another when they heard Mal call out for the boy she was previously scared off minutes ago. Ben smiled at Mal who had happy tears already forming in her eyes and quickly rushed to his queen's aid, smiling when Mal jumped up and wrapped her arms around him the moment her siblings released her from tickle attack.

"See, you felt that right" Evie asked once she had calmed down from her laughing fit after Mal glared at her three siblings- all of whom knew she was highly ticklish. "That was real- that dream wasn't. You will never be alone"

"Thanks" Mal muttered as she looked at her friends and boyfriend who still had his arms wrapped securely around her waist as she sat on his lap, cuddled up in his arms. "And I'm sorry for being so difficult. It's just that I didn't want to you guys to see me as some kind of villain"

"We won't" Ben ensured his girlfriend who smiled in response before snuggling closer to his chest, yawning loudly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Someone's tired"

"We will leave you two alone," Evie said as she, Jay and Carlos got up from the bed. The three VK's bid goodbye to the couple and walk out the guest room, being careful as to not wake up the sleeping former king and queen who were down the hall. Evie closed the door after one last nod to Ben that informed him that he did good, and the couple were finally left alone. Ben leaned down on the bed, sighing as he felt Mal snuggle closer to his side as she rested her head on his chest, being lulled to sleep by the steady beats of his heartbeat.

"I will always protect you" Ben promised quietly, only earning a slight snore in response which made him chuckle as he gazed at his queen's peaceful face, "I have a little secret: I am in love with you, and I always will be. I don't care if it takes years or months to make you see it but I hope that I can see your beautiful smile every day- I would do anything to make you happy, Mal"

And with that final promise, Ben felt his eyes flutter close and sleep overtake him as he wrapped his arm around Mal's small frame. Mal smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at her sleeping boyfriend, having heard every word, and placed a gentle kiss on his check. Mal went to sleep after that, the steady sound of her true love's heartbeat lulling her to sleep as she thought back to the enchanting memories her and the king shared, and how many they were going to make in the future.


End file.
